Conventional techniques for estimating the location of a transmitter, such as direction finding triangulation, make use of line of bearing measurements, while the relative position of the transmitter and the platform from which the estimation is made changes. By knowing the geographic coordinates of the platform, the geographic coordinates of the transmitter can be estimated. In order to obtain an accurate measurement of the location of a transmitter from line of bearing measurements, there needs to be substantial relative cross range motion between the platform and the transmitter and this cross range motion requires time for the motion to be carried out. For many practical applications, the prior art techniques of locating the transmitter do not provide a solution to the problem with adequate performance. Particularly in some military applications, the speed and accuracy of the prior art systems are not satisfactory. The present invention provides a system which significantly improves the speed and accuracy of determining the solution of the transmitter location.